westmarchescampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
The West Marches
The West Marches, also referred to as the 'New World', is a recently discovered and largely uninhabited continent to the far west of Faerûn. History Placeholder Geography The West Marches feature a diverse and varied landscape that ranges from sub-tropical forests to the south, icy wastes to the north, and an expansive desert interior. Due to the rough and unforgiving terrain of the central 'Marches, the majority of settlements are situated along the southern and eastern coastlines. A distinguishing feature of the continent is it's massive inland seas; the Sea of Ghosts in the north, and the Griffin Sea to the south-west. The continent is divided into the following geographical regions: Emerald Woods The most hospitable and populated region of the West Marches, the Emerald Woods is a lush temperate forest that spans most of the continent's eastern coast. The forest is broken up with a scattering of freshwater lakes, low rocky mountains, and lush grasslands; the latter of which serve as fertile farmland for the new settlements. This region is home to the continent's first and largest settlement, Newharbour, as well as the merchant city of Dawnhaven, the towns Timbervale and Silkbrook, and the hamlet of Mistgrove. Despite the fact that large sections of the forest remain unexplored, the paved roads and accommodating climate make the Emerald Woods the safest region on the continent. Telemnar Forest Telemnar Forest is an extremely dense sub-tropical rainforest situated on the southern coast of the West Marches. The forest itself is divided by a rugged mountain range, whose steep cliffs hide a deep and intricate network of caverns that descend into the earth below. With the paved Pioneer's Road from Newharbour terminating at the small outpost of Merchant's Rest, travelling through to the city of E'ilon proves extremely difficult. Even when one considers the treacherous mountain passes, unyielding jungle, and dangerous wildlife, Telemnar Forest offers the most serene landscape in all of Toril. Arid Badlands The Arid Badlands is the dry heart of the West Marches. It is a desert that primarily consists of barren rocky plateaus. The region is almost completely devoid of plant life; save for the occasional small shrub which may grow along the banks of the Dead River - a salty arterial river that runs along the northern border of the desert. Travel through the badlands must be performed on foot or by individual mount, as the uneven ground and rocky fissures make travel by cart or wagon nigh impossible. Travel along the Dead River is also not a viable strategy, as the river is too shallow for all but the smallest of vessels. Due to the above reasons, the region has prevented extensive exploration towards the western side of the continent. The Arid Badlands are bordered to the north by a small but rugged mountain range, of which the Dead River passes underneath through a maze of caverns and canals. It is bordered to the south by the Southern Plains, and to the west by the Griffin Sea. Southern Plains The Southern Plains cover the expanse of lush, grassy meadows and rolling hills that stretch across the southern interior of the continent. Located within the rain shadow of the Telemnar Mountains and bordering the Arid Badlands to the north, the Southern Plains posses a uniquely violent weather system. The area is commonly subjected to intense electrical storms and tornadoes, which has limited immigration to the region. The few settlers who brave this dangerous weather reap the rewards of a rich and fertile landscape. Great Steppe The Great Steppe is an expansive grassland of the West Marches' central-north. Ranging from semi-arid desert to lush temperate grassland, the Great Steppe is home to many nomadic groups who follow herds of grazing animals that inhabit the region. Despite the relatively hospitable conditions, a permanent settlement is yet to be established in the steppe, most likely due to the scarcity of valuable natural resources. Whilst travel is relatively safe in the temperate east, travel by wagon proves increasingly difficult the further one moves west; partly in due to the rough terrain, and partly to the marauding hordes of bandits who stalk the landscape. Northern Ice Wastes The Northern Ice Wastes consist of the frozen tundra and icy sea along the northern coast of the West Marches. Largely unexplored due to the extreme conditions and dangerous blizzards that commonly affect the region, the area is home to the continent's most isolated settlement; Winterhorn. A major feature of the region is it's large enclosed central sea. During the Snowfell period the Sea of Ghosts completely freezes over, blocking access to Winterhorn for the few ships that brave the treacherous journey. Alari Wilds The Alari Wilds are the unexplored alpine highlands of the West Marches. The region is characterised by giant pine forests and towering ice-capped mountain peaks. The region is yet to be properly surveyed due to the difficulties involved in traversing the surrounding regions in order to access the area. Travellers who have neared the region return with tales of monstrous roars and otherworldly screams echoing from the Alari Mountains. Barrier Isles The Barrier Isles are a chain of small volcanic islands situated off the western coast of the West Marches. As the name suggests, the isles act as a barrier to the massive seas and rogue waves generated by the constant volcanic activity from the northern-most island. The Barrier Isles remain largely unexplored due to the high risk in traversing violent seas to access the region. Category:Lore Category:Locations